


Flawless

by Katsuko



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2011 [13]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always gotten what she wanted. Written for both NaNoWriMo and <span><a href="http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>hc_bingo</b></a></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , the prompt being "prostitution." There's also a wee bit of comic canon in here, but not a whole lot. I like to play it fast and loose, y'all should really know that by now.

Emma had never had to resort to carnal means to get the things that she wanted out of life.

She had been born into privilege, her family's wealth meaning that she never had to do more than pout and give her parents sad eyes to get her own way. True, she had to share with her siblings, but that didn't bother her in the least. As a little girl, she'd been very happy to coexist with her brother and sisters.

Even as she'd gotten older and her father's standards had grown more demanding, Emma had still managed to get her own way thanks to her budding telepathy. It still hurt, more than a little, that Christian had been disowned, but she maintained contact through phone calls and letters whenever she could. Adrienne and Cordelia, on the other hand, she wouldn't spit on if they'd caught fire.

When she finally decided to find her own way in the world, she did it without her family's money or influence; in Emma's mind, her family consisted of Christian, and the rest of them were of no consequence.

It was difficult, trying to survive with little more than a high school education (even If it _was_ the best high school education money could buy), but she managed. A smile and a flutter of eyelashes accompanied by a mental nudge, and strangers were more than happy to give a pretty young thing just a few dollars so she could get a bite to eat and a bus ticket home. It was just so terribly easy to influence the lesser people, and she never thought much of it.

She'd been living this way for a few years when she decided to try her hand at working for a living. Emma knew she was attractive, and figured that she could manipulate her way into a job as a model.

That... didn't exactly work out the way she had planned. How was she to know that someone with an agenda had decided to set a bomb in the building which housed the agent she'd planned on visiting? Luckily she must have had a fairy godmother or something looking out for her; the explosion ripped through the building and killed a whole lot of people, but Emma was left unharmed due to a sudden _shift_ within and she found herself as a living diamond.

She didn't realize until much later that that was the exact same day she met Sebastian Shaw.

In retrospect, it was easy to fall for his smooth talk and flattery. "You are an exquisite creature," he'd told her many, many times with an easy smile. "You and I, we are better than _homo sapiens_. Think of how much better the world would be if it were only mutants."

Emma let herself be swayed by Sebastian's light flattery and pretty words, falling deeper and deeper under his spell, until she began to think his ideas were her own. The world _would_ be so much better if mutants were in charge. It was simply evolution, after all, and mutants were the next step on the path to perfection. Humans would either have to adapt as well, or just die.

Her thoughts never once wavered, never shifted from Sebastian's ideal of the perfect world, until the moment he slipped on that _God damned helmet_ and asked her to try and read his mind. She had smiled when he complimented her, but the good feeling was chased away when he added that his drink could use some ice and sent her off to fetch some for it. Shortly after that, as she was already silently fuming at being treated like some... some... _servant_ (her! Emma Frost! She could buy and sell men like Sebastian if she was willing to beg her father's forgiveness for disowning him), he sent her off to Russia to keep his contact occupied until he was finished dealing with the small group of mutants being collected by the other telepath.

For the first time in her life, as she manipulated the general's mind into thinking they were in bed together, Emma wondered if she'd whored out her telepathy rather than her body by throwing her lot in with the Hellfire Club.

And, if she was honest with herself, she was _glad_ when the telepath ( _Charles Xavier_ ) and Sebastian's favorite ( _Erik Lensherr_ ) arrived to get answers from her. It meant that, for at least a little while, she could stop pretending to be the White Queen and spend a few hours as Emma, Christian's baby sister.

She wondered if they would let her call him. Criminals always got one phone call, didn't they?


End file.
